little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Lindworm
Great Lindworm was a primordial ancestor to Nordic Dragons and Pomokai Holoholonas in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality & Character Great Lindworm was a serpentine lindworm (a type of dragons that lack rear legs) and the first of Nordic Dragon who born directly from Eitr not long after Odin the Allfather and his brothers Vili and Ve slew Ymir and shaped a large part of Midgard from his remains. Retreating into Niflheim, it established the cold and icy realm as its new home and feed on both the realm's abundant magic and roots of Yggdrasil for nourishment. Just as the primordial Jötunn Ymir spawned his progenies from his own body, Great Lindworm gave birth to smaller Nordic Dragons from scales that broke off from its titanic body and filled the icy wasteland of Niflheim with life. Some of those dragons made their way to other realms such as Midgard, Helheim, and even Muspelheim and adapted there, evolving into various breeds in accordance of environment of their new home. When the Nine Realms fell into chaos as the result of Ragnarök, the great war between the Gods of Asgard and Jötnar, the Great Lindworm took refuge at Midgard. It's presence there proved problematic for humanity, as its mere movement causes earthquakes that break mountains, empty lakes and destroy cities. Even so, it never displayed any open hostility to humans it come across and left them alone most of the time, leading Beatrix Cavendish, one of the Nine Olde Witches, to set out for studying the legendary beast and if possible, communicate with it. At first, the Great Lindworm ignored every attempt Beatrix made to communicate with it until the serpentine beast finally relents, telling her its origins and why it came to the realm of men in the first place. Through the time they spent together, the two became unlikely friends, with Great Lindworm allowed to stay under the condition where it must never disturb human populate. Unfortunately, at the height of the conflict between the Gods of Asgard and Jötnar which eventually took its place in Midgard, Great Lindworm was forced to break the promise it made with Beatrix when the treacherous Jötunn Loki subdued the legendary beast and turned it against both the Gods and their transcendent witch allies Nine Olde Witches as his thrall and greatest weapon. When Loki forced the primordial beast to kill Beatrix, this proved to be the Jötunn's undoing, as Great Lindworm unexpectedly attacked him in rage and assisted Heimdall in defeating the former God of Destruction, ensuring the Gods and Nine Olde Witches' victory in the end. However, both Heimdall and Great Lindworm were killed by Loki in return and worse, the latter's death would release the abundant dark energies within its body that threaten to ravage entire Midgard had said energies not purified all at once. To prevent this and honor the Great Lindworm's sacrifice, Woodward channeled both the power of Claiomh Solais and Yggdrasil itself to purify the energies, the process which both gave birth to plant-like creatures collectively known as Pomokai Holoholonas from its flesh and according to a prophecy written in Edda of Mimir, ensuring its spirit to reincarnate as a mortal in the distant future. After the Ragnarök, some of Great Lindworm's scales were taken by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli for study, in which they discovered the means to refine the scales into Solais Metal, special alloy that became the source of Valkyrie Corps.' weapons and armor as well as means to replicate Claiomh Solais' powers. But out of respect towards the legendary beast, they stopped further experimentations on Great Lindworm's scales after forging five Legendary Valkyrie Armors (Kara, Skogul, Geirskogul, Eir, and Geirdriful) and turned on alternate sources. For a time, they relied on Loki's body parts in their possession as alternate source of Solais Metal until alchemical means to replicate the alloy which possesses same properties with the one refined from the original source was found during Golden Age of Magic, subsequently terminating the kingdom's reliance on said body parts and locked them away within Sealing Stones at Franang's Falls. Skills and Abilities As the progenitor of Nordic Dragons, Great Lindworm was one of the most powerful beings in Nine Realms, endowed with immense biological and magical abilities that can only be matched by entities with god-like power. In fact, this was the very reason why Loki intended to exploit its incalculable might during the Ragnarök in hopes of gained a leverage against Nine Olde Witches who join forces with Gods of Asgard to protect their home realm. As with its descendants, it possessed incredible physical strength, flight, and dragon fire albeit in catastrophic scale. At full strength, its destructive breath can vaporize entire mountains in one blast. On physical combat, Great Lindworm can crush enemies with its arms and sheer weight as well as displayed great deal of resilience and deceptively fast thanks to its wings. Although small in normal circumstances, the wings can be magically enlarged and assumed more ornate shape to provide flight. Contrary to what most people's perception about it, Great Lindworm was capable of higher reasoning and could understand other species' language than it let on. That was how Beatrix Cavendish managed to communicate with and even befriends the legendary beast in the past. Perhaps due to directly born from Eitr, Great Lindworm possessed an abundance of dark energies within its body which would be released all at once upon its death, necessitating Woodward to purify it with combined power of Claiomh Solais and Yggdrasil itself before it happens. Edda of Mimir's description about it suggested that Eitr WAS that energy, given that both substances described to be poisonous and spawned life (Pomokai Holoholonas) upon infused and purified with magic from Yggdrasil and Claiomh Solais. Notes & Trivia *Design-wise, Great Lindworm was inspired by the serpent from Banner Saga trilogy and both are beings with incalculable might. The horns and supernumerary fingers around its hands on the other hand, are inspired by Makai Dragons from Zero: Dragon Blood, one of spin-offs of tokusatsu series GARO. Category:Creatures & Plants Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse